The Story of the Zerouh, Farcrusader, and King Aeraes.
Once upon a time, there was a noob named Zerouh, sitting at his computer, when a sudden thought came into his head. He thought, "Wouldn't it be fun to find a random game and make a clan? I love pretending to be a good leader!" So, he went, and god knows how he did it, but he gathered a few supporters. He and his supporters eventually founded what became known as "Zerouh's Triumvirate." Zerouh then "persuaded" dead and inactive clans to join his union, added their outdated and old member counts up, and soon somehow came to the conclusion that he had a 100 + supporters at his side! Then came along Farcrusader. Farcrusader was a former member of Kaiser Blade, but he revolted against them, and made his own clan, called the Blood Legion. Unlike Zerouh, Farcrusader took an active role in the clan's battles and politics, and eventually Zerouh came to Farcrusader asking him to join his triumvirate. Now Farcrusader at that time, did not know that Zerouh was a completely useless noob, so he accepted, and Blood Legion became a member of the Triumvirate. A few days later, Kaiser Blade challenged the Blood Legion to a battle. The Blood Legion accepted. Zerouh however, could not be bothered to read the latest conversation between Arethied (Kaiser Blade's leader) and Farcrusader. When Farcrusader lost, he asked Zerouh why he did not send troops. Zerouh responded by saying, "You did not tell us when we had to send troops, and i cannot be bothered to read the latest conversation between you and Arethied, because i am busy eating doritos chips and living on the couch. (Credit to King Aeraes some inspiration on that line) Farcrusader then quit the Triumvirate, stating it was useless. Zerouh automatically listed Farcrusader as a second priority "war criminal", even though the triumvirate and the Blood Legion never actually fought! Farcrusader quit runescape, and came back after a month. This was when he realized Zerouh was trying to convince the Army of Saradomin and its leader, King Aeraes, to join the Triumvirate. King Aeraes turned down the offer, and Zerouh, being such a noob, listed King Aeraes as a top priority "war criminal", even though they never fought! Farcrusader then came to King Aeraes with offers of banding together against Zerouh, and King Aeraes accepted. Zerouh called both fools and insignificant cowards, yet he tried to get out of battle by getting Ehtya to post a solution to the conflict. Farcrusader turned down Ehtya's offer, and another one of Zerouh's goons, called Teeky, deleted Farcrusader's response. This story will be continued as time progresses, i hope you had fun reading it! Credits: Author: Farcrusader Inspiration: King Aeraes, for giving me something to write about and for bashing Zerouh's confidence and mental stability. The Play: Zerouh: Hello Farcrusader, we see that you are being abused by Kaiser Blade, would you like to join the Triumvirate? Farcrusader: Hm... Yes, I will join, so long as you help me with battles against Kaiser Blade. Zerouh: Okay. (Days later) Arethied: You want a fight Farcrusader? Farcrusader: Yeah, how about 3 hours later? Arethied: Okay. (Kaiser Blade and Blood Legion fight, and Kaiser Blade wins) Farcrusader: Zerouh, you said you would send soldiers to help fight the battle. You didn't, and we lost. Zerouh: ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG WELL YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE GOING TO FIGHT AND I CAN'T BE BOTHERED TO READ THE LATEST CONVERSATION BETWEEN YOU AND ARETHIED. Farcrusader: ... You're the worst union leader ever. Zerouh: OMG OMG OMG YOU DON'T TALK IN A MANNER THAT IS CONFUSING TO EVERYBODY THEREFORE YOU ARE INSIGNIFICANT. Farcrusader: I quit your stupid Triumvirate. Zerouh: GO AHEAD, NUB!!!!!!! *Lists Farcrusader as a priority 2 war criminal* EVERYONE ATTACK FARCRUSADER!!!!! *Crickets chirp* Zerouh: King Aereas, would you like to join the Triumvirate? King Aereas: No, your union is useless, i will not. Zerouh: OMG OMG YOU ARE NOW A PRIORITY 3 WAR CRIMINAL FOR NOT JOINING. King Aereas: Shove it. Farcrusader: Would you like to band together against Zerouh, King Aereas? King Aereas: Sure. Zerouh: AHA! YOU CANT WITHSTAND AGAINST THE POWER OF "100 +" SUPPORTAHS!!! Farcrusader: You want a fight then Zerouh? King Aeraes: Yeah, let's battle. Zerouh: OMG A LEADER DOES NOT HAVE TO FIGHT IN BATTLES, HE JUST NEEDS TO DICTATE TERMS TO OTHERS AND CALL THE ENEMIES NOOBS TO DISCOURAGE THEM. King Aeraes: You are a coward and a noob who lives on the couch and eats doritos all day. Zerouh: BLAH BLAH BLAH YOU NUB YOU ARE WRONG ABOUT EVERYTHING AND I AM ALWAYS RIGHT. King Aeraes: ? You're the one not willing to lead your own clan in battle. Zerouh: ARE YOU DEAF??? I SAID A LEADER DOESN'T HAVE TO FIGHT!!! EPIC NUB!!! King Aeraes: Yea, okay you definitely need to go outside and play some sports. Zerouh: I HAVE PLENTY OF REAL LIFE FRIENDS, I AM NOT A NERD, AND I DO PLAY SPORTS!!! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING NUB?! THE END... More plays to come! Category:Stories